thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxyboy561
History Max started his YouTube in 2009, he wasn't planning to make anything, but after he got himself his own laptop, he started making some music countdowns, it was jolly good times. Now, he mostly do vocals, but hasn't in a while due to many things. He first started talking to RetartedScraggy a little, then started to getting to know RBdude98 then many people came in. He never wanted to be popular, and he knew that would never really happen. But at least he recently got 200 subscribers. He was also the one with the Family idea. It just started as a little thing but became a project, people became interested and some months after, we released top 15 Mario Kart Tracks. Very well done, guys. Personality Max is a person who loves to make people laugh and happy. He always has a smile on his face except when shit happens to him. Which is quite a lot. He is easy to get along with and easy to get to know too, don't be afraid to talk to him, he doesn't bite... Only on Saturdays. The only real way to piss him off is either by causing drama (he loves drama but if you cause it, you're a dick) or talking too much about Minecraft. If you do not do either of these, I think he will respect you fully. Likes Favourite movie: Lord of the Rings Trilogy Favourite game: Final Fantasy IX Favourite RPG: GUESS! (It's clearly Lesbian Space Queens from Mars) Favourite Adventure game: Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Favourite Point-AND-click game: The Walking Dead Favourite gaming song: You're not Alone (FFIX) Favourite shooter: Uncharted series Favourite song overall: Baby (Justin Bieber) KITTYIES! Dislikes Drama causers Minecraft Resident Evil 6 Not being a dinosaur Glitchers in online games Every Final Fantasy after XII Your mom Tesitcal Torsion You Countdowns Top 10 Final Fantasy Games Top 50 Boss Themes (Deleted) Top 10 Video Game Tracks (Deleted) Top 10 Games he wants for Christmas Top 10 Two Steps From Hell Songs Top 50 Games Voted by fans (Distaster, never finished) Top 100 YouTubers Voted by "fans" (Disaster, never finished) Done with the horrible ones. Top 25 Final Fantasy Character Themes Top XII Final Fantasy Villains (Collab with BoltofShadow17) Top 10 Nostalgic Games Top 13 Shadow of The Colossus Boss Themes (Collab with OmegaSpeedBuster) Top 10 Saddest The Walking Dead Moments Bestest of Friends Caden Ethan Sam Hawk Reid Jeff Austin Maverick Quotes ":I" "Fawful's Minion? Zekrom's Leader? Tails Doll's Minion? Tree's Apprentice? What's next? Santa's Little Helper?" "Not sure why people found that funny." "Hookers love church." "AW, HAIL NAW!" *Orgasm sound* "I wanna kiss." "You're suck a dick, man..." "WHY HAVE YOU NOT MADE A XENOBLADE COUNTDOWN YET?!" "Don't tell people to stop doing something, when you're doing it yourself all the time..." "What are you arguing over now...?" "Overrated is a overrated word." "I hate your mother for borning you" Upcoming countdowns Secrets, secrets and more secrets. Except Top 12 Twilight Princess Bosses. What other people think of him I really wish Maxyboy561 could return to the Family, I never got the chance to mean this poop amazing gay. I heard he was a vegetable. There was also a rumor that he created the Family. Bollocks it was The Swedish One, Michael Hull. - Stelios? Category:Scandinavians Category:Countdown Makers Category:AVGM Makers Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Pirates Category:Transsexual Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats Category:Glorious